Foreign Exchange Students
by sadira
Summary: AU In Harry's sixth year, Hogwarts plays host to eight students from America. Is there more behind the arrival of the Americans then anyone is willing to let on? When ties to Voldemort are revealed, is there anything any one can do or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

Warning - This story is compliant only through Book 5. It contains several OC's, and has not been beta'd.

Disclaimer - Everything but my own characters and the plot belong to JK Rowlings.

**The Americans:**

Albus Dumbledore sat in idle thought as he waited. The students would be returning from their summer holiday tonight, but there was an extra element to his lamenting.

"Professor Dumbledore?" A husky male voice asked as he entered the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looked over his fingers that had been placed together as in contemplation to see a massive man standing in the doorway, then motioned for him to come in. "Professor Gentry, I presume?"

"Yep," the man announced with a grin and a hint of an odd American accent. Following close behind him came eight young men and woman, all 6th & 7th year students dressed smartly in black wizarding robes, not unlike the robes the students at Hogwarts wear.

"Your trip was pleasant?" Dumbledore asked making polite conversation, still eyeing the man cautiously. He was extremely large with red hair protruding in every which direction from his head. His robes were fairly new, but crumpled, and his skin was fair and freckled. _Professor Gentry could have passed as a relative of the Weasley's_, Professor Dumbledore thought to himself, _or perhaps he was._

Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout all entered the Great Hall, rather ceremoniously, as the students were motioned to sit in chairs in front of them.

"I am Professor Dumbledore," he announced as he stood, examining the youth standing in front of him carefully. "I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts."

All the students, who maintained a fairly serious look, nodded in unison.

"To my far left is Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House and Hogwarts Potion Master," Dumbledore continued with the introductions.

Snape nodded, yet continued to scowl as the students respectfully returned the nod. His few experiences with Americans had left him believing them all pompous and presumptuous, not to mention pretentious and lacking any form of manner or protocol.

"Professor Flitwick," Dumbledore proceeded, "Head of Ravenclaw and charms instructor, and to my right Professor McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor. She is the transfigurations instructor. Professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff, and the Herbology instructor. It is my distinct honor to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are looking forward to having our American Brethren amongst us this year, and hope that we will be able to send several of our own students to the United States in the future."

"Our other students will be arriving this evening," Professor McGonagall proceeded. "But we wanted the opportunity to explain our houses and how your house would be determined. We hope to also give you an opportunity to familiarize yourself with the school a bit. Our 2nd through 7th year students will arrive first, taking their seats at their house table, and then the first years will enter to be sorted…" McGonagall seemed to explain each house in great detail, along with the four founders of Hogwarts. "We ask that once our students start arriving, you contain yourself to the antechamber to my left. After all the first years have been sorted, Professor Dumbledore will make an announcement regarding our new exchange program, and then you will be sorted into houses. Now, it has been brought to my attention that 2 of you are siblings."

Two raven-haired young ladies raised their hands.

"I must warn you now that you may not be sorted into the same house, will that be a problem? We could, perhaps…."

"No Ma'am," The two raven-haired girls interjected, "that wouldn't be a problem at all."

Dumbledore then indicated that it was time for Professor Gentry to begin his introductions.

Professor Gentry stood rather clumsily as he practically tipped his chair over as he stood. "Yes, er-um, I'm Professor Gentry, assistant Headmaster of the East Coast Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Salem, Massachusetts."

"Isn't that where they conducted _witch hunts_?" Snape interrupted abruptly, disdain emphasized on every word.

"Well, yes Professor Snape, it is." Professor Gentry lit up with Glee. "Actually, it's rather ironic, isn't it? But it also allows us to interact with the community without being obvious or have to go under disguise since it's very much a tourist attraction."

"Americans." The announcement dripped from Snapes lips like venom.

"Anyway," Gentry continued, "the East Coast Academy is the most sought after and oldest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the United States. None finer. These students have been hand selected, they are our top students. At the end is Jacien Roald," a tall, slender black haired boy with black eyes tilted his head. His features were refined, almost like a Malfoy's, he would certainly be the object of many students desires this year. "7th year, excels in transfiguration and charms."

At the announcement of charms, the other American students, who had up until this point conducted themselves with much dignity and poise, all sniggered. It was quite apparent this young man was certainly a ladies man.

After a sharp look from their chaperone, they straightened and he continued. "Seated next to him is Ashlin Stylers, 6th year, excels in the exacting art of potions and Dark Arts." He was indicating the raven-haired girl with emerald eyes. "She also holds top scores on all her OWLS, and I feel I must warn you that she has an uncanny ability with charms."

Professor Flitwick could not suppress his joy any longer as Charms had been brought up for the second time already. "Just what types of charms?"

A look of utmost contempt swept over the American Professor's roughened features. "Ones she seems to be able to make up on the spot, and they can sometimes wreak havoc among the students."

Professor Flitwick seemed unmoved by the prior statement, and continued to address the girl directly. "Just what types of charms have you created?"

"Tell him about the wand charm, Ash." Jacien, the boy sitting next to her, started to laugh.

"Yes, yes, tell me about that one," Flitwick added.

"It was simple, really." Her voice was soft and smooth as fine silk, and her eyes flashed almost dangerously. "It was a repelling spell, and it seemed to catch on rather quickly. By afternoon, the entire student body was chasing their wands around, and unfortunately, I wasn't quite as successful coming up with a counter to it."

Professor Snape was unimpressed. He felt it his place to humble this arrogant little American. "So you feel you are good with potions, do you?" he hissed dangerously.

"I've been told so, Sir," she answered respectfully, measuring up her new potions professor.

"And just what level of potions have you attained successfully? Sleep draughts?"

"Yes Sir," she replied.

Professor Gentry just sighed his resignation. Ashlin Stylers was a force to recon with, and it seemed that Professor Snape decided to dance with danger.

"First year," Ashlin continued. "Also Dreamless sleep, healing potions, including a regenerative skin salve and Snake bite remedy, a Veritaserum, Polyjuice and Wolfbane potions. However, since I don't know any werewolves firsthand, that one was untested." She knew she had just made her life in potions class a living hell, but for the astonished look and speechlessness that befell Professor Snape, it was well worth it.

"Next to Ashlin, is her sister Tabia Stylers," Gentry continued quickly, "7th year, excels in transfiguration and Arithmomancy…" Gentry continued to introduce the remaining American students, 4 boys, 4 girls, 2 of each year. Then they were escorted around the school.

Professor Snape was saying something about the common rooms, and that the staircases move. Ashlin, her friend Jacien and Blain, another 6th year, were fascinated with the pictures. Nothing in America was as old as Hogwarts.

A searing sensation encompassed Ashlin's upper left arm, however, she felt it was probably some type of practical joke from her friends. She had noticed that Snape had flinched too, and they continued their tour down into the dungeons.

"What the hell is the matter with your hand, Ash?" Blain asked.

"Excuse me Mr. L'Orion?" Snape sneered.

"Her hand," Blain pointed, "is bleeding."

"It is not!" Ashlin insisted, but looked down to see blood dripping from her fingertips. "Or maybe it is."

"Oh for the sake of Merlin!" Snape hissed and drug the girl into the potions classroom where he unceremoniously stuck her hand under some running water. There was nothing there.

The look on the young girls face turned from shock to confusion. She slipped off her robe to notice the sleeve of her white blouse had turned bright red.

"Ms. Stylers, what in the world happened?" Snape snapped, trying to roll the bloody sleeve up to examine the arm.

Utter bewilderment encompassed her. It was obvious she had no idea.

"You, dampen me that cloth over there," Snape ordered Jacien, "and be quick about it!"

It took a good long while to clear enough of the blood away to find the source-two small puncture wounds in her upper left arm.

"It looks like a snake bite," Snape said, not really meaning to verbalize his observation.

"It is," a feeble voice answered. He looked up to find her almost ashen. She had lost a lot of blood. "But I was 2 years old when I was bitten. I have no idea why it would be bleeding now. I felt it burn a while ago, but I just thought one of you two were playing a joke, I saw you flinch too, Professor."

Snape's face fell unreadable as he finished cleaning the wound and began bandaging it with precision. "You'll need to go to the infirmary, and Professor Dumbledore needs to be informed of this."

When she got up to follow, her knee's buckled underneath her. She had lost more blood than anyone had realized. Before she could assess what had happened, the Potions teacher had picked her up and was carrying her to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robes and Prefects**

The students would soon be reaching Hogwarts. Ashlin Stylers was, moments before the first students were supposed to arrive, released from the infirmary with a handful of capsules filled with blood replenishing potion and wearing the outfit she had changed into while they were trying to get the bleeding to stop, which happened to be a pink floral spaghetti strapped summer dress.

"Oh for the sake of Merlin," Professor McGonagall said, "Go get clean robes!"

Much to Ashlin's dismay, the halls had filled with trunks, making trying to find hers next to impossible. "Accio robes," she commanded as she walked down the main corridor, beginning to hear rustling outside. Just as her robes came flying into view, the large front doors opened and three students walked in.

Her robes and the red headed boy collided unceremoniously, causing a blonde boy to start laughing. _He's kind of cute _she thought to herself.

"Ms. Stylers!" Snape hissed, walking down the hallway from the other direction. "Just what do you think you are doing?!"

She cringed, but quickly regained herself as all eyes fell upon her. The red-haired boy quit fighting with the robes as he assessed the slender dark haired girl, and the blond boy looked rather smugly, yet approvingly at her. The bushy haired girl in the center only glowered.

"And exactly what is that you are wearing?" Snape continued.

At that, the bushy haired girl answered, "It's a sun dress, Professor."

"I am fully aware of _what_ it is!" Snape replied dangerously, fury growing in his black eyes. "But why are you wearing it and why are your robes flying down the hall? Someone could have been hurt."

"Oh Professor," She began, realizing everyone noticed that she had an accent. "Mr..."

"Weasley, Ron Weasley," the red haired boy answered. He was rather cute too, in a boyish sort of way…

"Does everyone say their name like James Bond?" she sighed, and noticed only the girl understood what she meant by that. Ashlin smiled and nodded politely. "Surely Mr. Weasley wasn't hurt by my robes, were you Mr. Weasley?

Ron shook his head no, although still staring at her dumbly.

"I would suppose, however," Ashlin continued, "if I had summoned my entire trunk like I had thought about doing, Mr. Weasley would probably be taking my place in the infirmary."

The blond boy stood back and watched this young black haired woman intently.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Snape sneered.

"Well, after my unsuccessful attempt to bleed to death, Professor McGonagall thought a change of robes was in order. If Mr. Weasley would be so kind as to…."

"What is _that_?" Snape's eyes got big as he pointed to a snake tattoo that encompassed the whole of Ashlin's ankle. It was too silver to be a muggle tattoo, therefore, it must be some sort of potion tattoo.

"It's a tattoo Professor," the bushy haired girl answered again.

"What does it mean?" Snape continued.

Ashlin laughed. Her laugh was soft and smooth, but deadly as snake venom. "It means nothing, Professor, it's just a tattoo."

"What does it _do_?" Snape continued, getting rather irritated.

A mischievous glint flashed in emerald eyes as she smirked at the Potion's Master, then glanced at the three students still standing in the doorway.

"Well Professor," she practically cooed, "it all depends on what you do to me." And just for effect, added a flirty little wink at the end of her statement.

"Don't they hurt?" The bushy haired girl in the middle asked as Ron and Draco tried to conceal their snickers.

"What's a little pain among friends?" Jacien answered, nearly making Hermione Granger a puddle on the floor. He was tall, slightly built, with a thin, refined face, black eyes, a smile that exuded sex appeal, and the same accent as the girl. "We're all waiting for you."

Ashlin and Jacien looked like Greek gods standing next to each other, but soon turned and had vanished around a corner.

"Who was that?" Hermione nearly drooled.

"I don't know," said Pansy Parkinson from behind. "But I hope he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Both the guys made uhg sounds.

"Who are they Professor?" Draco asked Snape.

"They are figments of your imagination. You will not recount this to anyone until after the feast tonight, is that clear." Snape intentionally looked at Ron and Hermione. "That includes Mr. Potter!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorting of Sorts**

Ashlin had nestled into Jacien on the couch in the antechamber. They were best friends, always had been - almost family. Their fathers had gone to school together at The East Coast Academy.

Ashlin was more tired than she would let on, and a little frightened by the whole experience. With Jacien by her side though, she knew it would all be all right. Sure, he was pompous and snobby, but never where she was concerned.

"Ravenclaw," Ashlin's sister Tabia had announced. "That's the house I want to be in."

Tabia was also raven-haired, but not quite as refined as Ashlin. She was smart, there was no doubt, but did not possess the charm and grace her sister did. Her eyes were like brown molasses, and were usually affixed firmly in a book.

"I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor," Dellon Sandor said. Dellon was a sturdy young man, 7th year, brown hair and eyes, pleasing to the eye.

"Slytherin," Jacien laughed. "Just to piss that Professor off!"

The door finally opened. "It's time," Professor McGonagall announced.

The group of eight could hear Dumbledore making his announcement, and an awed gasp could be heard from the assemblage before they were summoned out in front of them all. This time they had been lined up alphabetically, which separated Ashlin and Jacien by one person, Dellon. As they were standing quietly in front of the whole of Hogwarts, four on either side of the wooden stool, Ashlin was sure that she had heard Ron Weasley mutter a 'that's her'.

"Averyl, Talia – 6th year," Professor McGonagall announced. Talia, a small blond haired girl took a seat upon the wooden stool hesitantly. Professor McGonagall lowered a ratty looking hat down upon her head and stepped back.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced after a moment of deliberations.

"Beagan, Koren – 7th year," a plain looking girl with drab brown hair stepped forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Daria, Xavier – 6th year." You could hear a crowd of girls giggle as Xavier stepped forward. He was tall and thin and a little shorter than Jacien. He had sandy blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. However, if they had heard him talk they may think twice since he had a thick southern accent.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"l'Orion, Blain – 6th year" Blain too was a good looking boy, blackish hair, black eyes, fair complexion, not overly tall, and although not as close as Jacien and Ashlin, he was part of _their_ group.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced fairly quickly. Ashlin noticed as Blain went to sit at the Slytherin house table he sat next to the blond she had seen in the hallway earlier.

"Roald, Jacien – 7th year." The hall filled with girlish giggles and hopes of him being placed in their houses. Ashlin merely rolled her eyes in disgust.

"SLYTHERIN!" Jacien grinned, that's exactly where he wanted to be.

"Sandors, Dellon – 7th year."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Stylers, Ashlin – 6th year." You could hear a few gasps and even catcalls as she stepped up and sat on the stool.

'_Hmmm, you're going to be hard to place.' _

Oh my God, the hat was talking to her!

'_Excellent mind, good heart, mischief…hmmmm, where to place you.' _

Slytherin, she thought, I want to be in Slytherin.

_Slytherin, eh…you'd do well in Slytherin, but no, that's not the house for you._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"I demand a recount," Jacien yelled.

She sat stunned momentarily, looking over at Jacien before joining Dellon at the Gryffindor house table. The red-haired boy and the bushy haired girl that she saw earlier in the hall were there, and she accepted the seat across the table from them.

"Stylers, Tabia – 7th year."

"Your sister?" Hermione asked.

Ashlin shook her head yes in response, but crossed her fingers and began to mouth 'not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.'

Ron, having so many siblings, understood this more than Harry and Hermione.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Yes!" Ashlin smiled.

Ashlin and the others began talking as the meal progressed, mostly answering questions about being an American, and an American witch. She really just moved food about her plate and every so often tossed a forlorn look at Jacien, who could only shrug in response.

"Do you guys play Quidditch?" Ashlin finally asked, which seemed to be the

right topic to bring up since she was sick of all the America questions. She found out that Ron played Keeper on the house team, and Harry was the seeker. They were short a couple of Chasers, which is the position she played, and a good beater.

"Ron's brothers Fred and George were the beaters," Harry said, "but last year wasn't a good year for us, and they left school."

That, at least, was good news. Professor McGonagall then signaled to her that she needed to take one of her capsules, which she did with a swig of pumpkin juice, a drink not common in America. She nearly choked on the capsule and the juice, making Jacien laugh hysterically from the Slytherin table.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hermione finally asked, noticing that her new American friend had hardly touched a morsel of food.

Ashlin laughed. "Oh Heavens NO! He is, however, my best friend in the entire world and I can't understand how we got separated. I don't suppose that Gryffindor and Slytherin are 'brother' houses?"

"Slytherin is full of elitist pigs that think they are better than the rest of us," Hermione added with a lot of disdain. "And if you aren't a pureblood, they don't feel you have the right to be schooled in witchcraft and wizardry."

That statement indicated to Ashlin that Hermione Granger was, at least, half-breed, if not a muggle born. That did describe her friends to a tee, although she did not often hold the same opinions about such matters. She was a pureblood, and her father would rather die than to see her associating with anything less.

'It's only ten months,' she muttered under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks to those of you who have read and especially to those of you who have reviewed. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed the natural break. The next chapter is longer, I promise._

**Acquaintances and Allies**

"She your girlfriend then?" Draco asked with a snobbish heir as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"God NO Man, are you mad?!" Jacien snapped, equally as upset as Ashlin by the separation. "She's like my sister, my best friend."

"She a pure blood then?" Draco continued his line of questioning, not really giving a damn if it offended, but equally as curious.

Jacien grinned. He wasn't stupid and his friend was pretty, even he knew that. "And would you be disappointed if I said no?"

Draco eyed the new addition to the 7th year carefully before his lips started to curl up into a smile. "Yes, I'd probably be very disappointed. What a waste."

"Well, rest assured, she is the product of very selective breeding," Jacien half laughed. "Although her old man is a piece of work."

Draco wondered exactly what Jacien had meant by that comment, but their current conversation was interrupted as Pansy and several other Slytherin girls entered the common room. Within 15 minutes, Draco was showing Jacien to the sleeping quarters upstairs.

"I need to talk to her," Jacien muttered as he groggily stumbled down the stairs oblivious to the fact Draco was draped across one of the more comfortable chairs in the common room.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't exactly _friends_," Draco informed with an heir of disgust at the mere idea.

"Am I supposed to give a shit?" Jacien asked with a hint of anger and frustration starting to well in his voice. "She's my best friend, and if you think I'm going to go for the next ten months pretending she isn't, you've got another thing coming!"

Jacien flopped down on the couch adjacent, and looked to be in a trance like state. "Damn! Why isn't this working?!"

"What working?" Draco shot, startled by the sudden outburst.

Jacien looked around, noticing far too many people hovering in the common room to answer that question. Draco caught on and they left.

"We can talk to each other," Jacien said as they walked down the hall.

"Well no shit? You don't say?" Draco eyed him as if he were going mad.

"Don't be such a Brit all the damn time, Malfoy! Think _outside_ the lines."

"You don't mean?" Draco asked, impressed.

"Yeah, I mean, but it's not working here."

Draco proceeded to inform his American friend of all the things that can and cannot take place inside Hogwarts.

They entered the great hall. Half the students were already there, including Ashlin. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to her new housemates.

"Hey Stylers, come here," Jacien beaconed.

She smiled and got up, although painfully aware that her housemates weren't very happy about it. Much to her surprise, the blond boy didn't leave when she approached.

"Draco Malfoy, Ashlin Stylers," Jacien introduced. "How's the arm?"

"Fine. It finally quite bleeding completely and now looks like nothing happened. I just don't understand."

"But you're all right?"

"No, we're not in the same house," she pointed out matter-of-factly. "And by all accounts you are an arrogant, pompous pure blood that doesn't deserve to live."

"Well, you already knew that," Jacien mocked, acting hurt. They both laughed. "You trying out for the Quidditch team?"

"Of course! You?"

"Yeah, Malfoy here is the house seeker. But they only have one open chaser

position, so guess it's a good thing you got put in a different house."

"They would have put me on the team."

"And what makes you say that?" Montegue, Quidditch team captain who was standing nearby eavesdropping on the conversation said smugly, as if looking down his nose at her.

Emerald green eyes danced with glee. She was regal and poised, her blood lineage was being quite apparent. She had been brought up well.

"First off, sentences should never start with the word and. Secondly, because I am that good." She then returned her attention to Draco and Jacien. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy, and I will catch _you_ later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Boil, Brew and Double Trouble**

Double potions. Now Ashlin almost regretted angering Professor Snape the prior day.

"…the Git hates me," she heard Harry say as they approached the potions classroom. Unfortunately, that is the only part of the conversation she caught.

"I don't think he's too fond of me either," Ashlin sighed. "I rather made a fool of him yesterday."

"OH, I would've paid good money to see that!" Harry laughed. His smile was quickly gone as they entered the potions classroom. Double potions with Slytherin.

Hermione sat with Ron and Ashlin sat with Harry as close to the back of the classroom as possible. Ashlin noticed Draco instantly when they entered. He and Blain were sitting next to each other towards the front of the room. It appeared as if he were about to say something, but withdrew the minute their eyes met. Oh what beautiful grey eyes he had!

"Think that's the first time Malfoy hasn't said something snide the minute we've walked into a room before Harry," Ron pointed out.

Ashlin looked down at her book and smiled. Did Draco Malfoy refrain from comment because of her? Probably not, but she liked the thought of it.

"Ms. Stylers," Professor Snape hissed almost immediately as class started. "What are the effects of a Polyjuice Potion?"

She answered him in quite a bit of detail, as Harry, Ron and Hermione all sniggered under their breaths.

"And the ingredients of a Veritaserum potion are?" Snape continued.

Again, she answered him correctly. He then proceeded to ask about several smaller potions, just to make sure she wasn't showing off. Much to his dismay, she also knew a great deal about them as well.

"Do you think you would do better teaching this class?" he hissed dangerously.

"No Sir," she answered in a level tone.

He was ready to snap points away from Gryffindor, but she was not flippant and that infuriated him even further. The mere fact that she was sitting with Potter was maddening.

"However, Ms. Stylers," he continued dangerously. "These sixth year students are not at the same skill level as you, and I am afraid you will not benefit from this class."

Was he kicking her out of class? She hadn't even done anything. Why did he need to single her out? She just wanted one normal year, just one.

"So see me after class and we will discuss a more 'challenging' project for you.

In the meantime, please make sure you do not disrupt the rest of the class."

Ashlin looked over at Harry, almost horrified. Harry soon had to start a draught to which she offered to slice several of the ingredients. Snape watched her waspishly, but she was very precise. Her slices were thin, perfect, and she ground powder until it was very fine, just the way he would have. There was no doubt she was the superior potions student he was told she was. When the dismissal bell rang, Harry asked if she wanted them to wait.

"No, that's ok," Ashlin declined. "You guys go on ahead. If I don't show up in half an hour though, send out a search party!"

Draco Malfoy was one of the last ones to leave. He too seemed to take much care in potion making. Her eyes had seemed to wander over to him more often then perhaps they should have. He eyed her carefully as he left, but never uttered a word.

"Ms. Stylers," Snape began as she approached his desk slowly, uncertain as to what wrath may befall on her. He handed her a rather large book.

"This is a book given to me by my predecessor many years ago, Ms. Stylers. Therefore I expect it back in the same condition in which I am loaning it to you."

The edge seemed to be out of his voice, which she wasn't sure was more or less scary.

"You are to examine the book and select three potions," he continued. "You will write two feet or more about each potion prior to brewing it, you will document your work, then you will write another two feet or more on the results, and whether they were what you predicted they would be or not. Do you think this is something you can handle Ms. Stylers?"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir," she replied respectfully which she began to notice irritated him.

"Might I recommend a Wolfbane potion again," he smirked. "I believe this one we can test. Oh, and one more thing, Ms. Stylers. Exactly why did you brew a Polyjuice Potion?"

A blush crept over refined features. "You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, I would not have asked!" he insisted.

"OK, but remember I warned you," she practically laughed. "I also want to preface this little story with 'I was only the Potion maker' and had nothing to do with how or why it got used."

Snape eyed her precariously.

"There is a group of us back home," she started out, "Most of them are on our Quidditch team, the Silver Bullets, but there are a couple others, and I am the only female. Anyway, Nandor was dating this girl named Eilene and Jacien took a liking to her. So…."

"Never mind," Snape interrupted. "I do not wish to hear the rest."

If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was about to blush. "I warned you," she smiled.

"You aren't crying, that's a good sign," a voice called out from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned around and found Draco Malfoy leaning easily on the wall.

"Why would I be crying?" she asked, smiling a little more flirtatiously than she really wanted to.

"Professor Snape can have that effect on people," he said, standing to his full height just barely shy of six feet, looking probingly with his grey eyes. His voice was alluring, with the accent and all. If Ashlin Stylers had been any less of a person, she would have turned into a puddle in the middle of the corridor.

"You really need to be more selective of the friends you make, you know."

Now he sounded like Jacien with an English accent. "To which friends are you referring?" Although she knew that he was referring to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Your new Gryffie friends," he nearly spat. "Especially that mudblood!"

"Mudblood?" She had no clue.

Draco laughed at her. "Mudblood, muggle born."

"Oh, and which one is that?" she continued, figuring he was speaking of Hermione.

"Granger." His eyes blazed. "Had you really not taken the time to find that out?"

"Well, to be honest, Mr. Malfoy," her eyes narrowed dangerously and her tone was warning. "I spent much of my first day here in the infirmary, and when that was over, I got shoved in a closet until we were unveiled like a prize, to get sorted into a house of which my best friend was not, so no, I honestly haven't taken the time to figure out a whole lot!"

He found himself wanting to change the subject, an odd sensation he thought. "Why were you in the infirmary?"

"It's a very long story, and I'm famished," she sighed. "I'd like to get some lunch before my first Defense Against the Dark Art's class."

Malfoy mock bowed and kissed her hand. "We'll talk later then?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bogarts and Best Friends

**Bogarts and Best Friends**

All eyes once again fell on Ashlin as she entered the Defense classroom, late, and everything fell abruptly quiet. Her face started to blush as she made her way down towards the front of the class where Harry had saved her a seat. The Dark Arts teacher cast her a little smile with raised eyebrows as she assumed her seat.

"Professor Snape asked me to stay after," Ashlin quickly explained.

"I know, Harry told me," the Professor smiled before continuing. "For those of you who don't remember me, I am Professor Lupin. Professor Dumbledore has once again persuaded me to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

"He's the best!" Harry whispered to Ashlin as Lupin continued.

"…and now Professor Snape won't have to assign lengthy essays about Werewolves, so fear not," the Professor finished with a grin.

"Why would Snape assign essays on Werewolves?" Ashlin whispered over to Harry, confused

"He's a werewolf," he grinned. Harry waited with anticipation for her reaction.

"Cool," Ashlin smiled. "I suppose that's why Snape suggested I make another WolfBane potion."

Hermione looked rather forlorn. Although she had completed a successful Polyjuice potion her second year, she had never attempted either Wolfbane or Veritaserum, which was one of the most complicated potions to brew. Hermione was certain she could successfully complete either one, however. While she liked Ashlin for the most part, her position of being the smartest was on shaky ground at best.

"Now," Professor Lupin continued. "Today we are going to have a review, just to refresh. We'll start with a Bogart."

Ashlin's face fell ashen.

"Problem Ms. Stylers?"

"I can't do this assignment," she said bluntly.

Professor Lupin, sensing something was seriously amiss, allowed her to not participate but also not receiving any marks for the day.

"Jacien! Jacien!" Xavier ran across the lawn trying to catch up.

All the Slytherin gathered laughed at the blond kids heavy accent, but Xavier paid them no mind. Jacien also sneered for Xavier wasn't one of his _normal_ acquaintances.

"What?" He asked a little more harshly than he intended, which dually impressed the other Slytherin standing around.

"I need to talk to you about Ash." Xavier was winded and looked worried. "It's important."

Jacien turned to Draco and seemed to have a conversation in a look, then grabbed the blond Hufflepuff by the arm and dragged him several yards from the others. Xavier was surprised that Draco soon followed, after saying something to the others.

"What 'bout him?" Xavier asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry about him, what about Ashlin?" Jacien demanded, still not relinquishing his tight grip on the boy's upper arm.

"We were just in Dark Arts together, and she just lost all her points for the day."

"What?" Jacien practically yelled. "That's one of her best subjects! How could that happen?"

"She refused to do the assignment," Xavier continued.

Jacien looked worriedly at the boy.

"It was to vanquish a Bogart," Xavier finished his explanation.

Jacien practically threw the boy down cursing under his breath as he took long strides up towards the castle. Draco followed, but didn't understand. Once in the hallway, Jacien had to stop.

"Which way is the Dark Arts room?" Jacien asked Draco impatiently.

"What are you going to do, hex the teacher?" Draco half laughed.

"No, I need to talk to him however," Jacien answered dangerously, his teeth tightly clinched.

Draco led Jacien to Professor Lupin's classroom, but was abruptly dismissed with a brief 'I'll see you tonight at dinner.'

Jacien straightened and entered. "May I have a word with you Professor?" he asked respectfully.

Professor Lupin looked up and motioned towards the seat across from his desk. "I'm sorry, are you in one of my classes?"

"Tomorrow, Sir," Jacien, remaining completely serious and respectful answered. "My name is Jacien Roald, I'm a 7th year. But I'm actually here to discuss Ashlin Stylers. I believe she just had your class before lunch."

"Ms. Stylers, yes," Lupin nodded, his curiosity peaking. "Bit surprised me this morning, I had heard Dark Arts was one of her best subjects."

"It is, Sir." Lupin and Jacien locked eyes for a brief moment, as if sizing each other up. Then Jacien got up and shut the door to the classroom. "A Bogart, Sir, is like pouring water into a cauldron for Ash."

"Then why the adamant refusal to participate?"

"Professor, can I trust that what is said in here today, remains between us?" There was a certain seriousness to the seventeen-year-old boy that was certainly beyond his years. Professor Lupin soon nodded before Jacien continued.

"It's not the Bogart or the spell to rid it." He paused and played with his hands a bit nervously, which seemed out of character for this young man. "It's what it would have turned into, and she couldn't risk that."

"I'm not sure I follow?"

"Can she make up the assignment this evening with just us and regain the points she lost today?"

Curiosity had the better of Lupin. A Slytherin defending a Gryffindor, pleading her case. How could he now refuse to find out the answer?

"Report here to me before dinner," Lupin answered. "If Ms. Stylers is successful in ridding the Bogart, she will receive full points for the day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Riddikulus**

Harry, Ron and Hermione all thought it strange that the newest addition to the 'gang' had blatantly refused to do a simple 'Riddikulus' spell in Professor Lupin's class, yet didn't quite know how to approach her about it.

"Quills!" Ashlin exploded as she was trying to start her potions task over lunch. "What is this, medieval times or something?! What in the world is wrong with a pen?"

"Ash," Harry began cautiously, "is everything all right?"

Their green eyes locked momentarily. She knew the question he really wanted to ask- that they all wanted to ask really. She wanted nothing more than to give them an answer, to tell them the truth, they were, after all, becoming fast friends.

"I can't Harry," she finally sighed, looking almost defeated. "It's all very complicated. I certainly know the Riddikulus spell, ok? Can we just leave it at that?"

"Yeah," Ron interjected, "but we're here if you ever want to talk about it."

Hermione seconded with a nod.

Ashlin flashed Ron a smile she knew melted his insides and turned back to the large book and parchment that kept trying to roll up as she attempted to write.

"I don't get these things," she concluded. "What I wouldn't do for a pen and paper right about now."

All of a sudden, a blue Bic stick pen dangled in front of her.

"Hmmmm….anything?" Jacien asked playfully, causing all the girls seated at the Gryffindor table to sigh starry eyed.

"Depends," Ashlin answered equally as playfully. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, that'll have to wait," Jacien laughed. "But for now, meet me in front of the potions classroom before dinner."

Knowing her friend as she did, she also knew something was brewing in his brain.

"Why?"

"Do you want the pen or not?" he teased.

"Fine, potions, before dinner," she relented, acting completely put off by the arrangement.

Jacien laughed deftly, tossed the pen at her, and strode off in the direction of Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle.

As promised, Ashlin left the Gryffindor common room a few minutes early to meet Jacien in front of the Potions classroom.

"You're late," Draco Malfoy announced. He was attempting to do a suave lean against the wall with trademark smirk firmly in place. His eyes remained half massed, as if displeased with her.

"No I'm not Malfoy," she corrected haughtily. "There would have needed to be a specific time set in order to be late, and, if memory serves, I didn't agree to meet with you at all."

He merely raised his eyebrows in response.

"Come on then," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her through the corridors.

He ignored her protests until she whipped out her wand. "Put a hex on me, Ms. Stylers, and I assure you, you will regret it. Jacien has asked that I escort you to a specific spot, and if I need to pick you up and carry you there, I will, but I recommend putting that thing away."

She successfully ripped her arm from his grasp, straightened her robes, and proceeded to put her wand back into an inside pocket. Then in complete mockery, tipped her head in a slight bow.

"After you," she announced.

_Oooo, it looked as though he could freeze me with that look._ She thought as she quietly followed him. She was perhaps, a little upset with herself for angering him so, but what difference did that make, she was only going to be here for the school year anyway, and he certainly did not make any effort to conceal his disapproval of her selection of other friends.

"In there!" Draco sneered, pointing her in the direction of the Defense Against Dark Arts room.

She looked at him quizzically, but he just raised his eyebrows again, turned on his heal, and left. _Shame, he didn't look back._ Her stomach churned as she opened the door. There sat Jacien and Professor Lupin.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Roald seems to think that you will be more successful with your class project if you were allowed to do it without an audience," Professor Lupin explained. He was nice, but rather brisk. He looked tired and the gray around his temples almost looked premature.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ashlin exploded. "How could you?!"

"Professor Lupin has assured me that what happens in this classroom will stay in this classroom, Ashlin Stylers! You can't go around not doing your assignments, your Father will have you back in the states before you could Apparate away!"

"Well, for one, you can't Apparate in or anywhere around Hogwarts," Ashlin fumed. "And secondly, you had no right!"

"You get full points for the day, just do it," Jacien practically demanded.

The two stood in deadlock for the better part of three minutes before Ashlin turned to Professor Lupin. "It stays here? You promise?"

Professor Lupin shook his head in agreement before she reluctantly agreed.

"Are you sure?" The Dark Arts teacher asked before releasing the Bogart. She shook her head as she flipped her wand around in her hand.

"1-2-3." Lupin let the Bogart out of the trunk.

It quickly turned into a tall, looming man with longish black hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck. His eyes were blazing black, and he wore very well tailored robes of hunter green and gold. His dragon skin boots were of the finest quality and his face was slightly pinched – giving it a most abhorred, arrogant look. His wand was raised as if ready to issue some sort of curse. It was obviously her Father.

"Riddikulus!" Ashlin pronounced plainly as the streak of light flashed from her wand, ridding the room of the Bogart. Her expression was unreadable. "No one else will hear about this?"

"Full marks, Ms. Stylers," Professor Lupin announced, satisfied. "And no, this will remain our secret."

With a tilt of her head, she and Jacien left the Dark Arts classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I'm writing this story for fun in my spare time, so I appreciate that others are enjoying it at least a little too! Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to do better next time sadira

* * *

Invisibility Cloak Unveiled

Ashlin and Jacien parted ways when they reached the Great Hall, each going to their separate house tables. Hermione and Ginny Weasley were waiting there for everyone else to arrive.

"So what was that all about?" Hermione asked with eager anticipation.

"He's so cute," Ginny added as an afterthought, half daydreaming anyway.

"It was a trick," Ashlin said with an heir of distaste. "Jacien somehow found out about Dark Arts and decided to take it upon himself to rectify the matter with Professor Lupin. Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Don't know, really" Hermione answered, still engrossed in an Arithmomancy book. "Took off like a bullet out of the common room shortly after you did. Haven't seen them since."

Ginny and Ashlin then engrossed in a deep discussion about Quidditch. Ginny had replaced Harry as seeker last year, but since Harry would be back this year, thought she might try out for chaser since both chasers graduated last year.

"I have a Nimbus 2002," Ashlin answered Ginny.

"Harry has a Firebolt!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry joined them.

"No way!" Ashlin bantered, looking at Harry shake his head in affirmation. "Oh my God, you have to let me try it!"

The discussion about brooms and Quidditch kept them occupied, so no one ever asked Harry and Ron where they had been or what they had been up to, much to both of their relief.

-&-

Once they all returned to the common room, Ashlin soon dismissed herself and went up to her room.

"So what did you find out?" Hermione started to grill Ron and Harry.

"She was ticked!" Ron started, "Couldn't believe he'd do that to her."

"It wasn't the Bogart she was afraid of at all," Harry started, making sure no one else could hear the conversation. "She didn't want everyone seeing what she was afraid of."

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked impatiently, looking back and forth between Ron and Harry, as if she were watching a tennis match.

The boys looked at each other almost sorry they now knew her secret. "It looked like a dark Lucius Malfoy," Ron finally started.

"It was her Father, you git!" Harry shot.

"I knew that!" Ron protested Harry's anger. "But he looks a lot like Draco's Father!"

"Are you telling me that the thing she fears most in this world is her Father?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," Harry continued, looking down at the floor. "And he had his wand raised at her like he was about to hex or curse her or something."

"No way!" Hermione said in her '_I don't believe you'_ tone.

"Honest," Ron added sorrowfully.

"I mean, it makes sense," Harry added. "She wouldn't want the rest of us to know she was terrified of her Father."

"How do you know it was her _Father?_" Hermione still protested.

"Oh, there was no mistake about it," Ron added.


End file.
